


Sí, Milord.

by CerezaSP



Category: One Piece
Genre: A little torture-tempting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bottom Law, Butt Plugs, Dom!Law, Dom!Zoro, Don't try ever to fuck Law, For Me, Law's trap, M/M, OhMyGOD Law makes me so horny, Pre-Dressrosa Arc, Self-Insert, Self-Lubrication, Top Zoro, Uke Law, Zoro's agressive (a bit hard), entrusted Zoro, getting Zoro horny, or without letting the other to move, rape includes fuck somebody without explicit acceptance, sadic Law, sadistic Law, seme zoro, sex without plot, smart Law, sweet non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaSP/pseuds/CerezaSP
Summary: Law enseña a Zoro que no es buena idea jugarle malas pasadas.Zoro x Law, Law x Zoro





	1. Causa

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Ligera obsesión con Law? Para nada *Guiño guiño*.
> 
>  
> 
> EDITADO: imagen de regalo :) https://cerezasp.tumblr.com/post/177767947640/there-is-never-too-much-zolaw-in-this-life  
> (Nota*: el fanart fue el regalo de cumple de un amigo, no tiene relación con el fic, pero ya que sale la misma pareja, igual os gusta ^_^)

Zoro bajó, dando un suspiro, por la escalera que llevaba hacia el nido de cuervo. Acababa de pasarle el relevo de guardia a Robin tras varias horas en vela. Había pasado ya casi toda la noche, aunque aún no alcanzaba a amanecer. Todo el Sunny se encontraba en el más absoluto silencio. Zoro se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de los hombres pero, a medio camino, notó que la luz de la enfermería se colaba por la puerta entreabierta. El peliverde ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose qué demonios pasaría, y se acercó con sigilo prudente.

Asomándose por la rendija pudo ver una alta figura encorvada sobre el escritorio de la sala; el flexo incidía sobre su cabello negro, cuyo gorro descansaba colgado en una esquina. De espaldas anchas y cintura estrecha, la figura estaba cubierta con un fino abrigo negro que rezaba CORAZON por encima de los homóplatos. El capitán de los piratas Heart, Trafalgar Law, se había convertido en aliado de los Mugiwara para derrocar a Doflamingo,actual rey de Dressrosa.

Zoro no pudo evitar sentir un placentero escalofrío por su columna; hacía varios días que, bajo ese abrigo de solapas abiertas, el médico les había comenzado a deleitar con su tatuado torso desnudo sobre unos ajustados vaqueros. Una imagen que, si bien a muchos les dejaba indiferentes, al espadachín mugiwara no hacía más que mandarle la sangre a un único sitio del cuerpo. Y era de los que aprovechaban esas situaciones.

Se coló dentro del habitáculo, a sabiendas de que el otro habia notado su presencia, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se acercó despacio al otro hombre, quien no pronunciaba palabra y seguía escribiendo como si nada. Al sentir las callosas manos comenzar a acariciar su abdomen tatuado, Law habló sin dejar su tarea:

-¿Qué se te ofrece,Zoro-ya...?

-Aquí hay alguien que te echa de menos- respondió el otro, componiendo una sonrisa lobuna, y tiró de la siniestra de Law hasta que la tuvo plantada sobre su entrepierna, la cual empezaba a apretar dentro de sus pantalones. Sin sobresaltarse, Law recolocó la mano en su posición habitual antes de contestar:

-Estoy ocupado.

Si bien ambos hombres compartían encuentros sexuales desde que dicho Capitán se embarcara en el Thousand Sunny, eran raras las veces en las que era él quien buscaba esos acercamientos por propia iniciativa. Aunque su respuesta a las demandas no dejaba nada que desear.

-Puedes hacerlo más tarde- dijo el peliverde sin miramientos, tirando del abrigo de Law para acercarle a él y darle un beso en la boca. Por parte del Shichibukai, fue únicamente un pico antes de insistir:

-No, no voy a hacerlo más tarde; llevo toda la noche intentando ponerme al día y casi es la hora del desayuno, así que deja de molestarme. -De un tirón volvió a su posición sobre el escritorio pero, antes de que cogiera de nuevo la pluma, Zoro lo agarró por la cintura y lo lanzó hacia la camilla.

Law se tragó un grito de rabia, aunque dirigió una envenenada mirada hacia el otro.

-Zoro-ya, es suficien...-Zoro volvió a comerle la boca, ocupando todo su espacio visual, y el médico se resistió durante esos pocos segundos. Entonces notó al otro hacer un movimiento extraño y logró apartar la mano izquierda a tiempo: sonó un "click" metàlico y, para su sorpresa, observó cómo su muñeca derecha había sido envuelta con una esposa de kairoseki, mientras que la otra circunferencia se encontraba amarrada a uno de los hierros por debajo de la camilla. Zoro lo miraba socarronamente, como si hubiera ganado una carrera contra él, mientras miraba la mueca de Trafalgar al sentirse debilitado por el material marino. Roronoa se colocó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del mayor.

-¿Qué-COJONES-estás-haciendo?-soltó el médico en un siseo, con los ojos ardiendo de furia sobre sus marcadas ojeras. En un intento fútil, lanzó un derechazo hacia la cara del espadachín, quien sonrió hacia la tentativa, tras esquivarlo, para después agarrársela y acercar su boca al cuello del cirujano. Vio con su ojo derecho cómo la mano izquierda del otro se movía rápidamente y, en menos de un segundo, echó hacia atrás el torso para evitar la punta de un escalpelo apuntando hacia su garganta.

-Tienes dos segundos para soltarme- amenazó el médico, apretando su arma con firmeza. Estaba cansado de hacer preparativos para Dressrosa y arreglar papeles médicos y no dormía bien desde Punk Hazard: cada noche le venían pesadillas relacionadas con su antiguo Maestro, a quien pronto enfrentaría... Y, cuando por fin había bajado la guardia encontrando seguridad en un barco de aliados, su compañero de polvos le asaltaba sin más y le ignoraba cuando le decía que no. ¿Quién cojones se creía que era?

Pero el Segundo de Abordo de los Mugiwara le devolvió una mirada serena, confiada. El escalpelo no dejaba de ser una espada en miniatura. Con habilidad, hizo una finta y logró que se le escapase al otro de la mano antes de sujetarle la muñeca firmemente sobre sus cabellos morenos. 

El cirujano le dirijió una mirada hostil, apretando los dientes. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Zoro comenzó a acariciar el suave torso que tenía delante, dejàndose guiar por los dibujos. Apretó sus piernas contra las del otro para contener sus repentinas patadas y se inclinó para comenzar a chupar un pezón. Law al principio bufó, intentando resistirse, pero el placer experimentado por culpa de esa lengua era demasiado poderoso y notar el calor del cuerpo que ya conocía le era bastante difícil... Su mente se negaba a postergar el montón de papeleo de la mesa, pero esa presencia insaciable del espadachín no se lo ponía fácil. Y menos aún cuando, a la vez que le mordía el pezón atacado, bajaba con delicadeza la mano a su miembro para apretarlo por encima de los vaqueros. 

Law jadeó, resistiéndose a gemir para el otro, mientras sentía cómo unos dedos impacientes desabrochaban su bragueta y se perdían en el elástico de sus bóxers amarillos, deshaciéndose de ambas prendas en un rápido tirón. La boca de Zoro subió por su clavícula, dejando un rastro de saliva hasta la mandíbula, y comenzó a chupar con avidez el cuello del cirujano, apresando entre sus dientes los pendientes de su oreja. El espadachín oyó un gemido reventar en la garganta del otro, quien mantenía la boca cerrada con excepción de las bocanadas de aire que soltaba con brusquedad. Zoro esbozó una sonrisa, aplicándose en su tarea mientras comenzaba a masturbar con urgencia a Law. El médico, por su parte, arqueó la espalda de placer al sentir las descargas por su miembro, agitando desesperadamente su mano en busca también de tocar el cuerpo deseado. Zoro lo interpretó como un nuevo intento de zafarse del agarre, así que tiró de él hasta incorporarle y lo giró contra el colchón mientras doblaba dicho brazo en su espalda. Con su mano derecha esposada, Law acabó con el culo expuesto hacia el otro, intentándose erguir sobre sus hombros mientras Zoro hombre se colocaba entre sus piernas. El peliverde aprovechó el líquido preseminal que escurría por sus dedos para introducirlos de uno en uno en el agujero que tenía ante él, moviéndolos con suavidad en su interior para lograr que se dilatara. Law cabeceaba, intentando respirar entre la almohada y las sábanas, al notarse penetrado por los dedos del otro; inconscientemente, su cadera se levantaba para dar un mejor acceso.

Cuando el peliverde consideró que estaba listo, alineó su miembro contra la abertura de Law y empujó brevemente, notando al cuerpo contrario vibrar con todas las sensaciones. Cuando estuvo dentro, acomodó sus rodillas sobre la cama y comenzó un ritmo medio y profundo, deleitándose con cada movimiento. Sentía a Law apretàndose alrededor de su polla, succionándola y empujando hacia atrás para conseguir la máxima profundidad. Poco a poco Zoro se fue animando, aumentando el ritmo hasta que comenzó a perder el equilibrio; para solucionarlo, soltó el brazo del médico de su espalda y se aferró con ambas manos a la cadera del mismo, embistiendo con mayor intensidad. Trafalgar ahogó un jadeo, tratando de respirar, y bajó el brazo para poder usarlo como otro apoyo sobre el colchón y así, sobre sus cuatro, recibir con más precisión cada embestida del otro.

Sus voces roncas llenaban la habitación, sus movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos, tratando de encontrarse con el otro y sufriendo con el golpeteo acalorado que les llevaba al final. Sintiéndose al límite, Zoro alargó su mano para masturbar al otro; notando que también estaba a punto de correrse, únicamente le cubrió los testiculos con la caliente palma de su mano y apretó con delicadeza, sintiéndoles contraerse cuando expulsaron la leche del médico, a la vez que llenaba su interior con la propia.

Resollando y resoplando, Law dejó escapar un gemido cuando el mugiwara salió de él para dejarse caer en la camilla, a su lado. Un momento después le atrapaba entre sus musculosos brazos, impidiendo un nuevo intento de escape.

-¿De qué hostias vas?- Espetó el Cirujano de la Muerte. Después del orgasmo no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con nadie, pero se obligaba a sí mismo a no olvidar el cabreo que el otro le había provocado. El susodicho se encogió de hombros:

-Me apetecía follarte y nos lo hemos acabado pasando bien- respondió con la mayor naturalidad posible, cerrando el ojo derecho. Volvió a abrirlo cuando notó que la quemazón de la mirada contraria no cesaba.

-¡"Te apetecía follarme"! Vienes a buscarme a las tantas de la mañana, te digo que tengo trabajo, y no paras hasta conseguir lo que quieres, ¿¡es eso!?

El peliverde le miró con indignación:

-No vayas a decirme que no lo has disfrutado, porque te he visto hacerlo.-Si no hubiera tenido a Law agarrado, nada hubiera impedido ese guantazo que se merecía.

-¡Ésa no es la cuestión! La cuestión es que si te digo que no, te marchas y me dejas continuar con mis tareas. ¡Trátame con un poco más de respeto, existe una jerarquía que no te importa nada!

-Te equivocas- contraatacó veloz Zoro, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido:- Yo soy el Segundo aquí, y por encima de mí no le debo respuesta a nadie más que a mi Capitán. Tú no eres más que su aliado, y por lo tanto no puedo ponerme en contra de ti, pero no te rindo pleitesía de ningún tipo.

-Pues aunque te parezca sólo un aliado, tengo el mismo rango que tu capitán -espetó Law, con dureza.- Y si bien ese título te parece insignificante, al menos trátame por mi rango de Shichibukai.

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa burlona, expresando de esa manera tan abierta lo que por él respectaban los Guerreros del Mar. Se levantó de la camilla, colocándose la ropa ante la furiosa mirada del moreno, y se dirigió a la puerta de la Enfermería.

-Sí, _milord_.

Con un gesto, mostró entre sus dedos las pequeñas llaves plateadas de las esposas y las lanzó a un rincón de la enfermería antes de desaparecer cerrando la puerta. Trafalgar se movió con rapidez, pero no logró alcanzarlas antes de que tocaran el suelo. Y la camilla estaba pegada al habitáculo por seguridad.

Mierda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law toma las riendas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, al final escribiendo este capítulo he visto que acababa alargándose demasiado y he decidido postearlo en tres capítulos :) (en el tercero está todo lo gordo jujuju).  
> ¡Disfrutad!

Law no se dejó ver en todo el día siguiente. Cuando faltó en el desayuno, Zoro pensó que se encontraría aún durmiendo,exhausto por las tareas que le reclamaban (así como por su pequeño encuentro, se dijo con una sonrisa); y a la hora de comer también estuvo ausente, quizás terminando lo que por necesidad de descanso no había podido finalizar. Pero cuando no se presentó a la cena, Zoro comenzó a plantearse si el médico le estaba evitando. ¿Desde cuándo le tenía miedo? Era absurdo, ya que unas pocas horas antes incluso le había amenazado de muerte.  
El espadachín se encogió de hombros, alcanzando la escalera del mirador para escalar con soltura hacia el nido de cuervo. Allí encontró a una persona. La única a la que no había visto en todo el día.  
Law estaba dando uso al gimnasio del Sunny y, por lo que parecía, había estado ahí durante varias horas: con el abrigo colgado de una percha cercana y únicamente vistiendo unos oscuros pantalones cortos, tumbado en el suelo bocarriba, el joven médico hacía abdominales mientras jadeaba del esfuerzo. Echó un breve vistazo al recién llegado y desvió la mirada, sin hacer comentarios ni parar en plena serie de 30.

-¿Estás preparándote para ser un digno enemigo?- preguntó Zoro, relamiéndose. No podía dejar de mirar ese torso musculoso con gotas de sudor escurriéndose entre su pecho y abdominales, fantaseando con pasar la pengua sobre ellos.

Observó un leve tic sobre una ceja del médico, pero éste mantuvo su ritmo sin responder al mugiwara. Se acercó a él, sentándose dobre sus rodillas flexionadas y separando cómodamente las piernas, mientras se agachaba ligeramente para ponerse a la altura de Law cada vez que su cabeza alcanzaba el punto más alto.

-¿Sabes qué sería interesante? Que me la comieras así...

-Y hablando de comer...-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La cabeza de Sanji había aparecido por la escotilla con una bandeja a su misma altura y un cigarro entre los dientes. Mostraba una mueca extraña, entre resignado con la frase que acababa de oír y la seriedad de cumplir con su trabajo. Debió decantarse por esta última, pues enseguida cruzó la mirada con Law para dirigirse a él:- Me alegro de que al menos me dijeras dónde encontrarte para la hora de la cena, no me apetecía estar buscándote de nuevo por todo el barco para asegurarme de que comas, y evitar a Luffy por el camino tampoco es tarea fácil, así que haz el favor de comer rápido.

Zoro se levantó milésimas de segundo antes de que Law se incorporase y bajase las piernas, frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Acaso el Cejas de Sushi había estado con Law en algún momento del día, sin que él se diera cuenta? ¿Cómo era posible?

-Gracias, Kuroashi-ya, daré cuenta de ellas antes de entrar en el baño- habló el médico con suavidad, refiriéndose a las bolas de arroz que el cocinero había reservado para él. Sin dirigir un mínimo gesto hacia Zoro, cogió su abrigo y bajó, cogiendo el plato que le había tendido Sanji. Éste dió una profunda calada, mirando al suelo mientras se oían los pasos del cirujano perdiéndose por la cubierta. Cuando alcanzaron a ser indistinguibles del resto de sonidos, levantó una mirada pícara hacia el espadachín:

-¿El menú es para todos?

Zoro, que seguía dándole vueltas a lo de Law, le miró sin comprender a qué se refería. En la cara de Sanji pudo recordar las últimas palabras que habían salido de su boca y comenzó a notar calor arremolinándose en su cara.

-Que te jodan -respondió sin más, adentrándose al fondo del gimnasio para agarrar unas mancuernas más grandes que él, comenzando a hacer ejercicios de espaldas al cocinero rubio, que se reía aún a su costa. Esa noche le tocaba la primera guardia a Sanji, y en realidad el espadachín podía haber evitado fácilmente sus mofas largándose de aquél lugar para entrenar en cualquier otro sitio. Pero como su orgullo ocupaba más dentro de él, decidió quedarse allí e ignorarle mientras realizaba su rutina física. Pronto se concentró en sus propios pensamientos y el rubio dejó de molestarle, al verse ignorado. 

Tras un largo rato haciendo pesas, sumido en las fantasías con cierto médico con tatuajes, Zoro se dio cuenta de la protuberancia bajo sus pantalones. Intentó que "eso" bajase, pero la imagen de un Law sudoroso contra el suelo volvía a su mente una y otra vez, así que dio por finalizado su entrenamiento por esa noche. Dejó las mancuernas en el suelo, ajustándose un poco el abrigo para disimularla y se dirigió con premura a la escotilla, sin decir nada a la otra persona presente en la habitación. Sanji desvió su mirada de la ventana, observando extrañado a Zoro caminar casi de lado, dándole la espalda. Puso los ojos en blanco, obviando comentarios, y volvió su vista hacia el exterior dando una calada al cigarrillo.

Zoro pasó por cubierta a grandes zancadas, esquivando a un Luffy juguetón que le ofrecía unirse a su entretenimiento con Usopp. Zoro se excusó con querer darse una ducha tras el ejercicio y Luffy sacó la lengua, asqueado:

-Yo he salido hace un rato enorme. Me aburría muuuuuuuuuucho -dijo, dejando claro que no iba a acompañarle. Zoro se encogió de hombros, aunque interiormente agradeció que su capitán no le acompañase; no quería más mirones para hacerle a Law lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Se acercó al baño con rapidez y, cuando iba a tomar el pomo para abrir, la puerta se movió hacia él para dejar aparecer a un Law envuelto en una pequeña toalla por la cintura y con otra rodeándole el cuello, con el pelo aún chorreando. El médico bajó la mirada levemente para encontrar la de Zoro, quien no pudo evitar que se le fuera el ojo brevemente por el cuerpo lleno de gotas de agua; cuando alzó de nuevo el ojo hacia el otro, éste se giraba hacia el baño y abría aún más la puerta para dejar pasar a alguien más.

-Si te parece bien, Chopper-ya, vamos a mirar ahora esas bandas y después te dejo descansar- habló el médico con suavidad, invitando al reno en dirección a la enfermería. El animal, también envuelto en una toalla, salió del baño sin reparar en Zoro y caminó animadamente junto al capitán Heart hasta atravesar la puerta de la enfermería, donde cerraron. Zoro puso una mueca, lamentando no haber encontrado al médico solo en el baño. Hubiera sido perfecto para acorralarle de nuevo...

Entró en el baño dando un portazo frustrado, se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo el chorro de agua. La temperatura era fría, pero el calor que emanaba de su piel le impedía sentirse incómodo por ello; su erección aún pendía frente a él como una veleta, deseando que le prestaran atención. El espadachín bufó por la necesidad y se llevó una mano al miembro para acariciarlo y comenzar un ritmo apremiante. Sentía el agua gotear sobre su cabello y recorrer su cuerpo rápidamente, como un dedo dibujando sobre su piel. Aumentó la fuerza con la que mantenía agarrada su hombría, sintiendo la piel deslizarse y darle las descargas que buscaba. Levantó la cabeza hacia el chorro de la ducha sintiéndolo escurrir sobre sus facciones. Abrió la boca, dejando que se llenara hasta rebosar para después notar pequeños hilos de agua escurrir por su mandíbula y gotear en su pecho rítmicamente. Soltó el bochinche entero tras exhalar un fuerte jadeo, fantaseando con no tener la ducha sino la polla del médico chorreando en su boca. 

Entonces se obligó a cortar tajantemente sus movimientos. No podía simplemente masturbarse con el deseo en su cuerpo, teniéndole tan cerca: necesitaba hacerle suyo. 

Paró el agua y salió de un paso de la ducha, cogiendo una toalla con la que secó el exceso de agua sobre sus músculos antes de ajustársela a la cintura. Ya en la puerta del baño, la abrió y se detuvo unos momentos; oyó una voz débilmente:

-...De nada. Buenas noches, Law- el pequeño médico mugiwara cerró con suavidad la puerta de la enfermería y se dirigió con paso irregular hacia el dormitorio de los hombres, cansado del largo día. Los pasos se perdieron y Zoro aprovechó para salir rápidamente de la sala y acercarse a la enfermería. Allí abrió la puerta sin llamar y la cerró a su espalda, asegurándose de echar el pestillo -no es como si pudiera evitar que Law se teletransportara hacia otro lado, sino más bien para evitar interrupciones-. El cirujano se encontraba, como la noche anterior, sobre el escritorio: una pila de papeles se amontonaba a un lado y él tenía de nuevo la cabeza gacha sobre el que estaba rellenando. Zoro se desilusionó un poco al observar que ya estaba vestido y que, esa noche, se había dejado puesto el abrigo. Sonrió de medio lado: mejor, así podría desnudarle de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera moverse de la puerta, el espadachín notó que los músculos del cuello del otro se tensaban al escuchar el pestillo, sin hacer ningún movimiento más. Un segundo después, oyó a Law hablar:

-Antes de que vuelvas por el mismo camino, Roronoa-ya, te comunico que tengo trabajo que hacer, así que es momento de que quites el pestillo y vuelvas por donde has venido -su tono intentaba ser neutro, pero el peliverde pudo sentir la frialdad que salía junto a las palabras. Sintiéndose retado, el espadachín atravesó la estancia con un par de zancadas hasta alcanzarle e hizo girar la silla sobre la que se encontraba.

-No, después de lo caliente que me tienes hoy.

Agarró al médico por las solapas del abrigo y le besó con pasión, ignorando los mordiscos de furia que recibían sus labios. Paró cada golpe que le lanzaron los brazos de su presa mientras le giraba en volandas con un rápido movimiento. Los dientes de Law seguían sujetando su labio inferior con firmeza cuando aterrizó en la cama, por lo que Zoro se dejó llevar. Los ojos del peliverde buscaron las esposas con rapidez cuando sintió los dedos pulgares sobre su pecho, emitiendo vibraciones eléctricas que aumentaban vertiginosamente. Ante la inminente descarga eléctrica, Zoro alcanzó a atrapar la muñeca derecha con las esposas, inclinándose seguidamente para asegurarla bajo la camilla.

Al momento de rozar el metal con la piel de Law, la vibración eléctrica desapareció al instante y los labios del cirujano emitieron un sonido gutural de frustración. Sin darse por vencido, y como la noche anterior, alzó su mano izquierda hacia la mesilla del lado de la cama; Zoro lo previó y le agarró de la muñeca, forcejeando unos segundos y haciendo que el escalpelo que habían rozado los dedos tatuados resbalara hacia el suelo, no sin antes rozar levemente su mano haciéndole un corte poco profundo. El espadachín aseguró la muñeca sobre el colchón mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de la sala. La mesilla donde había descansado el bisturí tenía el cajón superior ligeramente abierto; un brillo metálico le saludó desde dentro y Zoro, con gesto dichoso, se estiró para alcanzar otro par de esposas, las cuales aseguró de la misma manera que las primeras.

Iba a erguirse por fin sobre el cuerpo tatuado cuando trastabilló con sus largas piernas; el médico había comenzado a abrirlas con fuerza, con muy malas intenciones hacia su atacante. Su boca se encontraba abierta, soltando pequeños sonidos de queja mientras concentraba todas sus energías en acertar con las patadas. Zoro se deslizó por los largos apéndices hasta encontrar los pies, los cuales sujetó con fuerza para unirlos. Un ligero pinchazo en su pierna le hizo voltear la vista hacia los pies de la cama y se fijó en que la camilla ahora tenía unas impolutas bandas aseguradoras, una especie de cinturón para los pacientes de extremidades inquietas. "Esto será lo que discutía con Chopper antes", concluyó con Zoro. Le venía de perlas. Usó un brazo para paralizar las piernas del cirujano, que vio sus intenciones, y las amarró con la correa hasta que el otro no pudo levantar sus tobillos. 

Zoro levantó la mirada hacia su acompañante, triunfal y con aura lujuriosa. Deslizó su cuerpo sobre el del contrario hasta posar su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Law.

-Ya te tengo- susuró con una sonrisa arrogante. El médico, enseñándole los dientes con rabia, hizo el amago de abalanzarse contra él; las cadenas de sus brazos tintinearon, impidiéndolo, y la cama dió una leve sacudida aunque sin moverse un centímetro. Miró sus ataduras, siendo consciente de que le era completamente imposible moverse, y volvió a cruzar la mirada con Zoro.

De repente, la mueca de odio del cirujano se torció en una terrible sonrisa.

\- Te equivocas: _yo_ te tengo.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera comprender la totalidad de sus palabras, susurró _Room_ y _Shambles_ con rapidez. Ahora era el médico quien se recostaba sobre el espadachín, a escasos centímetros de su cara de desconcierto.

-Eres tan manipulable, Roronoa...-dijo, con voz tranquila. Se levantó de la camilla con cuidado y se dirigió a un lado de la habitación; sobre una pequeña bandejita, tendidas en una cuerda fina, colgaban lo que parecían ser vendas lavadas y esterilizadas. Law cogió la más corta y, echándose el líquido de un frasco cercano, se cubrió con habilidad el pequeño corte que le había ocasionado el escalpelo. _"Lo tenía calculado"_ , se sorprendió Zoro pensando. Le dirigió un gruñido al médico:

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-rugió seguidamente. Las esposas le quedaban más ajustadas de lo que podría quedarle cómodo debido a que Law tenía las muñecas más estrechas y menos músculo que abultaba en los brazos. Law se giró hacia él mientras acababa de sujetar la venda con trozos de esparadrapo.

-Pasa que te he tendido una trampa, Roronoa- respondió, aún con un tono neutro que chispeaba frialdad por todas partes-, empezando por sustituir las esposas de kairoseki. Las tengo en la enfermería para controlar a pacientes usuarios, no para que las uses contra mí de manera tan humillante.

Zoro hizo una mueca de disgusto, chasqueando la lengua.

-¡Es preferible eso a que uses tu habilidad para salir huyendo en cada situación que te disgusta-contraatacó, aún en un tono alto-, que parece que te esté violando en contra de tu voluntad...!

-Es que eso es exactamente lo que haces -cortó Law, miràndole con rabia.- ¿No puedes entender que sigues tus instintos sexuales, como un animal en celo? No importa que no me lo hagas a la fuerza, no importa si yo acabo disfrutándolo: lo que importa es que no te detienes con un "No", y ya está.

Zoro se sintió indignado, volviendo a levantar un poco más su tono:

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no quieres, si te paseas por el barco con el cuerpo gritando que te folle?

El cirujano se acercó de un paso y tiró de la toalla que aún cubría a Zoro; seguía excitado, aunque el cambio de circunstancias había mermado su erección. Zoro frunció el ceño, enfadado con el movimiento del otro:

-¿¡Y entonces a qué cojones viene esto!?-exclamó, sin dar crédito. Law había tirado la toalla hacia un lado y le miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Es para ver si bajas de una puta vez el tono, ya que si despiertas a tus nakamas vendrán a ver de dónde proviene todo este escándalo. Igual desnudo te planteas mejor cómo quieres seguir la discusión.

Zoro apretó la mandíbula, dándole un punto al médico mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima. Law comenzó a hablar mientras se movía por la habitació a paso tranquilo y firme:

-Tienes toda la razón: hoy me he estado comportando como un calientapollas sólo y exclusivamente para ti; he desaparecido durante el día entero para crearte necesidad y te he ido dejando un rastro de miguitas que seguir hasta mí, atrayéndote sin permitirte poseerme por causas fuera de tu control. -A Zoro le regresaron flashbacks de la jornada: siempre que había dado con Law, aparecía una tercera persona que arruinaba sus planes. ¿El médico había planificado hasta eso?- Según mi teoría, tu instinto te haría seguir el rastro hasta tenerme acorralado; y no hay más que ver la puerta para comprobar que tenía razón.

El peliverde rememoró el momento en el que echaba el pestillo, con deseo de no ser molestado por nadie. De nuevo, giró la cabeza para encarar al Cirujano, quien abría un cajón de entre muchos.

-El cerebro tiene mayor facilidad de enviar órdenes al cuerpo si está habituado a realizar dichas tareas- señaló, mientras se ajustaba un guante de látex-, por lo que la mejor manera de pillarte confiado era ponerte sobre las mismas circunstancias que anoche: todo en la misma posición y, por tanto, con los mismos resultados. Excepto por ciertos detalles -levantó la mano izquierda vendada antes de cubrirla con otro guante- que te darían la sensación de anticipo a mis movimientos -que previamente conocías- creando una falsa ilusión de control.

El espadachín le dirigió una mirada furibunda y Law sólo ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué te creías? ¿Que los cajones se abren por su propio capricho? Las esposas estaban ahí para que tú las vieras. Ah, y tampoco ha sido casualidad que pidiese a Chopper-ya instalar las correas de seguridad -echó un vistazo a la camilla, como dándose cuenta de algo:- Lo cual me recuerda...

Con los guantes cubriendo perfectamente sus manos, se acercó de nuevo a la cama y sacó de por debajo una correa más a la altura de la cintura de Zoro. Éste estaba bastante molesto con las ataduras, así que no dudó un instante en revolverse para dificultarle la tarea. Pero, con brazos y piernas sujetos, nada pudo hacer para evitar que el médico se la ajustara sobre los huesos de la cadera, un poco por encima de su pubis. 

El espadachín empezó a lanzar amenazas sobre el médico, quien se había vuelto a poner de pie y se encontraba de nuevo metiendo la mano en un cajón. Ante la mirada de Zoro, que no pudo más que callarse durante unos segundos por la sorpresa, sacó una jeringuilla de su envoltorio y un vial oscuro del que extrajo un par de mililitros. El peliverde explotó:

-¿Qué hostias es eso?

Law no respondió, sacando el aire de la jeringa con unos toquecitos. Dejó el vial en la mesa y se acercó a Zoro con un pequeño algodón en la mano contraria a la de la jeringuilla. Éste se intentó estirar hacia el otro lado de la camilla, sin éxito, mirando receloso al médico.

-¡No pienso permitir que me metas algo sin saber primero lo que es!-espetó, junto a algunos improperios más que le parecieron oportunos. No sabía qué tramaba el otro, pero desde luego sabía que era un hombre peligroso y en ese momento no podía defenderse en absoluto. 

Law puso los ojos en blanco, retrocediendo el paso que había dado, y dejó los utensilios en la mesa para sustituirlos por la larga venda que aún se mecía en un rincón de la mesa. Con un gesto rápido de su mano, sustituyó parte de la saliva que Zoro tenía sobre la lengua por la venda que llevaba en las manos, teletransportándose con ella. Una vez junto al peliverde, se apresuró a atarla por detrás de su cabeza, como una mordaza. El menor lanzó murmullos ininteligibles a través del trapo, incapaz de cerrar la boca.

-Te iba a venir bien de todas formas para luego, pero así me aseguro de que por fin te callas -se explicó el médico, tomando asiento junto al otro. No hacía falta mucha pericia para encontrar las venas marcadas en ese brazo musculoso; pero tuvo que clavar el codo en la extremidad del otro para apresar sus movimientos y obtener los segundos que necesitaba para la inyección. Cuando lo consiguió, apretó durante un momento el algodón contra la piel hasta que se mantuvo solo. 

Oía la dificultada respiración de Zoro mientras cambiaba objetos de nuevo en la mesa.

-No sufras, no es nada peligroso.

Cuando volvió a darse la vuelta hacia el hombre amarrado en la cama, pudo observar cómo los ojos de éste se abrían de sorpresa ante el nuevo aparato que traía en las manos. Se trataba de una forma de lo que parecía ser silicona, con un aro en un extremo, seguidamente otro algo más grande y, en el extremo contrario, un vibrador de forma alargada y con protuberancias alrededor. El médico se movía con una rapidez que distaba notablemente del tiempo que se había tomado con los preparativos hasta entonces. "Debo darme prisa o no podré ponérselo", fue el pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente al acomodarse de nuevo en la cama, a la altura de la entrepierna del peliverde.

Zoro comenzó a dar sacudidas a la cabeza en gesto negativo, resoplando por las fosas nasales mientras intentaba de nuevo liberarse. Gracias a la sujección de sus caderas, Law no tuvo grandes problemas para deslizar el primer aro alrededor de su polla hasta que quedó ajustado en la base. Seguidamente, tomó con gentileza los testículos y los introdujo por el segundo aro, asegurándose de que no quedaba piel tirante por ningún lado.

Cuando cogió con la punta de sus dedos el vibrador, vio con claridad cómo se tensaban los músculos de los muslos de Zoro, apretando las piernas entre sí y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio y frustración. 

Trafalgar soltó un suave suspiro, encarándose con esa mirada sin dudarlo un momento. Habló con un tono pausado y seguro, estableciendo con claridad su petición:

-Roronoa, abre las piernas o te juro que te las corto para hacerlo yo. Creo que considerarás a bien mantener algo de tu dignidad si me permites mantener tu cuerpo íntegro.

El peliverde rugió, recordando el maldito ataque Amputate que haría que sus piernas se separaran como si fueran lonchas de queso, acabando con el maldito chisme metido de igual manera y sus piernas separadas del cuerpo. 

Sí, definitivamente prefería evitarlo.

Con resignación, deslizó sus pies con dificultad hacia sendos lados de la camilla, dejando una apertura lo suficiente para que Law vislumbrara su entrada. Éste no pudo sino regocijarse en su interior: aún estando cabreado, estaba disfrutando mucho viendo a Zoro sometido.

Con el vibrador aún en las manos, deslizó la punta sobre el períneo del peliverde y presionó con suavidad la punta redondeada hasta que poco a poco fue entrando. Si a Zoro le costaba ya respirar, con esta humillante intrusión notaba que le faltaba el aire cada vez más. Trafalgar le apoyó una mano en el muslo como gesto tranquilizador.

-Intenta no hiperventilar, Roronoa. Si ahora te cuesta y te dejas llevar cuando aumenten tus niveles de testosterona, es posible que acabes perdiendo la consciencia por falta de riego. Y no queremos que pase eso -volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa sádica que le había dedicado desde el primer momento. Le hablaba completamente en serio.- Si te la causas voluntariamente, te reanimaré.-El vial de naloxona (*) lo había guardado en el mismo cajón que el afrodisíaco.

Una vez el objeto estuvo totalmente "instalado" sobre Zoro, Law dio unos pasos hacia atrás para sentarse en su silla. 

-Lo que te he inyectado es un afrodisíaco muy potente. Por lo que he calculado, no deberá tardar mucho más tiempo en empezar a hacerte efecto, por eso he tenido que darme prisa en ponerte ese juguetito- informó, volviéndo a posar sus ojos sobre Zoro. Éste intentaba controlar su respiración, fijando su ojo incrédulo sobre aquel hombre que se encontraba en la silla. Sin duda, su ojo verde indicaba con claridad la palabra "asesinar" hacia su interlocutor. El médico, sin embargo, no se sintió intimidado y se recostó sobre el respaldo mientras sacaba un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo: un mando a distancia.- Esto es un control remoto regulable del vibrador. Para tu disfrute, vas a tener el honor de sentirlo a la intensidad que yo elija mientras termino lo que estoy haciendo. Luego, ya veré lo que hago contigo.

Apretó repetidamente un botón hasta que el juguete comenzó a vibrar en el interior de Zoro. Éste se encogió al sentirlo empezar, comenzando a jadear a través de su mordaza según iba aumentando la intensidad. Law paró en el nivel seis, observando a su víctima. Su pene se encontraba ahora duro y con las venas más marcadas que nunca, y tanto su hinchazón como la de sus testículos era perfectamente notable. Dejó el mando sobre el escritorio con un dulce movimiento y giró la silla para darle la espalda, deleitándose con las vistas hasta que sólo pudo escuchar los sonidos que profería.

-Tómatelo con calma, Roronoa. Esto me va a llevar varias horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Naloxona: fármaco para recuperar la respiración tras una depresión respiratoria (falta de oxígeno por hiperventilación).
> 
> Como no tengo una gran formación en farmacología (algo sí, ejé), me he tomado la libertad de buscar info y he sacado este fármaco para poder meter un dato médico y que Law se la pueda sacar sobre la mesa LOL. Si está incorrecto, lo siento, me apetecía ponerlo :P.
> 
> Gracias por vuestros comentarios y kudos, siempre es bien recibido todo el apoyo de los lectores ^_^


	3. Venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La venganza nunca fue tan dulce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutad de la venganza de Law 8D.

Trafalgar apiló todos los papeles que se desparramaban por el escritorio y dio varios toquecitos con ellos sobre la superficie, alineándolos en un único montón. Se estiró sobre su silla e hizo crujir las vértebras de su cuello antes de mirar un pequeño reloj sobre la mesa. Habían pasado dos horas desde que se sentara a trabajar. La verdad es que le habían cundido bastante y había aprovechado un gran rato de trabajo. Incluso había podido ignorar los únicos sonidos que llenaban la habitación.

Compuso una sonrisa e hizo girar la silla hasta encontrarse de frente a la cama. Su invitado se encontraba con los ojos apretados con fuerza, jadeando con dificultad a través de la mordaza. Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de las sensaciones que le enviaba la vibración desde sus genitales, agotado de mantenerlo en tensión durante tanto tiempo. La droga suministrada mantenía aún su pene completamente firme y, a juzgar por las apariencias, la incapacidad de aliviar su excitación hacía tiempo que había comenzado a ser dolorosa.

Al sentir movimiento en la sala, Zoro entreabrió el ojo derecho y cruzó la mirada con el médico, dedicándole un jadeo ahogado. Law se acercó a él con suavidad. 

-¿Cómo vas?- preguntó, casi con dulzura, como si el hombre sobre la cama fuera un paciente más y no uno al que hubiera atado en contra de su voluntad. Se le veía cansado del esfuerzo; además, por culpa del afrodisíaco no iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño hasta aliviarse.

Le tomó el pulso en la muñeca durante unos segundos mientras Zoro no le perdía de vista: aunque la adrenalina se le hubiese disparado con la mezcla de estímulos, el espadachín había logrado mantener la calma -todo lo que había podido- y se mantenía en un estado de vigilia que todavía estaba lejos de alcanzar el umbral de hiperventilación. Law ladeó la cabeza, impresionado pero sin mostrarlo ni un ápice; aún quedaba mucha noche.

\- Igual te lo he dejado tan bajo que te aburres...-un quejido se oyó rebotar en la mordaza. Law ya había alcanzado el mando a distancia y comenzaba a pulsar el botón de aumento de la intensidad, fijando sus ojos grises en cómo se iba retorciendo el otro cuerpo por causa de las placenteras descargas recibidas.

Zoro arqueó la espalda cuando estaba ya en el nivel nueve, manteniendo su mirada fija en el médico mientras su respiración aumentaba el ritmo. Law se acercó a los pies de la cama, adoptando una pose relajada mientras recorría cada músculo del otro con los ojos. 

-Es de lo mejor, que atiendan tus necesidades sexuales sin pedirlo, ¿no es así...?- volvió a hablar Law, bajando el tono. Estaba bastante seguro, por el brillo del ojo de Zoro, que éste había captado su mensaje perfectamente aunque sus jadeos se lo dificultasen. 

El médico soltó el pequeño mando sobre el colchón. Después, se quitó el abrigo y lo dobló antes de posarlo sobre la silla.

-Verás, quizá una comparación te resulta útil para comprender lo que estoy intentando explicarte desde ayer. Cambiemos roles: imagínate que yo soy Roronoa Zoro, tú eres Trafalgar Law. Y- añadió, señalando al cuerpo del peliverde-, que las ataduras que te cubren son trabajo que, sí o sí, reclama tu atención de forma inminente. 

Hizo una pausa. Zoro empezó a sentir tensión en el ambiente: notaba que no le iba a gustar ese ejemplo.

-Y así, hasta arriba que estás con el trabajo...-continuó el médico, escudriñando cada pestañeo de Zoro sin dejar de meterse en el papel-... resulta que llego yo, Zoro-ya, porque quiero joderte.

A esas alturas, se desabrochó el botón de su vaquero y se lo quitó con naturalidad, quedando cubierto únicamente con unos boxers negros. Su entrepierna se marcaba bastante poco discretamente. Se la cubrió con la mano, acariciándola suavemente.

-Ves lo duro que estoy, ¿verdad, _Trafalgar_? Eso es por lo mucho que me pones cachondo, es algo que no puedo controlar, me dan ganas de correr a follarte... Y tú también estás empalmado por verme: hagámoslo.

Zoro intentó hablar, pero articular sonidos con la boca abierta por una venda más un vibrador que no dejaba de darle por culo -literalmente- sólo consiguieron que soltara un gemido extraño. Law sonrió, asintiendo.

-Entiendo que tienes mucho trabajo, pero podemos darnos este capricho ahora que los dos estamos empalmados. Luego, ya recordaremos todo lo que haya que hacer... Bueno, en mi caso, será echarme una siesta o entrenar, sin importarme lo que hagan los demás. Pero eh, echo una mano cuando se me necesita, así que no me dés sermones. Cállate y déjame hacer.

Los boxers siguieron el camino de los pantalones, acabando junto a ellos en el suelo. El Cirujano alcanzó un bote y se echó abundante contenido en una mano. Después, y ante la incrédula mirada de Zoro, subió a la cama y se puso a cuatro patas sobre él; unos segundos después, se dió la vuelta para que el espadachín disfrutase de vistas hacia su trasero. Frotándose los dedos entre sí para que el lubricante cogiese más temperatura, Law se inclinó hasta encontrar su entrada y se insertó un dedo, moviéndolo en círculos que hicieron que comenzase a jadear. Pronto apretó otro dedo más y los abrió dentro de sí mientras embestía a un ritmo placentero. Sus jadeos se iban escuchando cada vez más.

-Hmmm, _Law_... Se siente fantástico...-dijo, arrastrando las palabras con sensualidad.- Deberías comprobarlo tú mismo...- ante la atenta mirada que seguía sus movimientos, utilizando tres dedos abrió su entrada para deleite del otro antes de meterlos a la vez para embestir. Buscó su próstata y acalló un grito al dar con ella, restorciéndose en busca el ángulo perfecto para rozarla lo máximo posible en cada embestida.

El espectáculo de Law no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles a Zoro; si bien estaba atado para dar rienda a su deseo sexual, éste aumentaba considerablemente al ver cómo el médico se daba placer a sí mismo y sólo para calentarle aún más. Y, tal y como estaban de gordos sus huevos, eso era prácticamente imposible.

Sin embargo, no era capaz de dejar de mirarle. Como tampoco era capaz de frenar el hilo de salivación que descendía desde el comienzo del show por su mandíbula.

Cuando Law se sintió completamente preparado y algo mareado tras embestir varias veces contra su próstata, volteó su cuerpo para mirar al espadachín. Dedicándole una intensa mirada, gateó sobre su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su oreja izquierda. Allí,lamió el lóbulo antes de metérselo en la boca -con pendientes incluídos- para morderlo y succionarlo a placer. Zoro notó el calor de una polla junto a la suya, tentándole, frotandose entre sí con necesidad. Cerró el ojo con fuerza. La lengua que le comía la oreja bajaba por su cuello lentamente y se perdía en su clavícula para volver a subir y rodearle la nuez; tragó saliva antes de sentir un suave mordisco en la misma. El peliverde gimió.

-¿Quieres tenerme?- susurró Law con un canturreo, apretando los pezones del mugiwara con la fuerza exacta que sabía no le dejaba indiferente. Cogiéndole del mentón le giró la cabeza hacia él, inequívoco de que le mirase. Zoro lo hizo, aunque le costaba ya fijar la mirada debido a tanto estímulo.

El médico se separó de él para retroceder sobre su cuerpo. Se estableció de rodillas, a horcajadas con sus largas piernas, sobre la prominente erección del peliverde. Se relamió los labios, disfrutando la mirada sobre él, y se acarició un par de veces su necesitada erección, cansada ya de los preliminares.

-¿Quieres metérmela? -susurró, con un ligero jadeo al final. Se colocó sobre la erección, acomodándose sobre el colchón. Zoro sintió un espasmo al notar su glande entrar en contacto con la entrada lubricada del Cirujano. Pero, sin sentir el comienzo de la penetración, notó el cuerpo de Law moverse para dejar que la erección se deslizase entre sus nalgas. 

Zoro soltó un bufido rápido. El joven médico sonrió, arqueando las cejas: 

-¿Algo que objetar?

Se volvió a colocar sobre la punta de la polla del otro, dejándola rozando con su entrada. El apresado, cada vez más necesitado, trató de embestir contra ese tentador culo, pero la correa firmemente sujeta en su cadera se lo impidió. Soltó un gemido. La sonrisa de Law se ensanchó, volviendo a tomar su erección.

-Sí... pídeme lo que quieras...- jadeó, marcando un ritmo mientras se concentraba en no bajar más de lo necesario sobre el otro. Después, poco a poco, dirigió la punta contra su cuerpo y se fue sentando muy despacio, metiéndosela con suavidad mientras no dejaba de masturbarse. Intentaba dejar levantaba la vista hacia el otro para no perderse la agonía que le estaba haciendo sentir.

-Hmmm...Sí...ah~...- el cirujano de los Heart había comenzado a cabalgar con pericia la erección de Zoro, apretando entre sus dedos la propia y tomando apoyo de la cintura inmovilizada. La respiración del Sombrero de Paja parecía acompasarse con la del hombre que lo montaba, aumentando rápidamente así como sus gemidos. 

<< _...Law...Law... por favor... desátame... Law...déjame correrme..._ >>

Eso fue lo que, en un punto de delirio, Zoro trató de vocalizar a través de la mordaza. Sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, la presión de su entrepierna era insoportable, y el movimiento del vibrador era ya enfermizo para su cuerpo sobreestimulado.

Law oyó cómo el peliverde se contorsionaba mientras soltaba sonidos bajo la firme venda. Su mirada, clavada en el médico, tenía el brillo de lujuria de alguien al límite. Animado por esa imagen del hombre al que tenía sometido, el moreno no pudo hacer más que aumentar el ritmo de penetración y de su mano, sintiendo com fuerza cómo el orgasmo se iba formando en su interior hasta que se corrió con un profundo gemido, apretándose lo más que pudo hacia abajo mientras su semen acababa de esparcirse sobre los abdominales del mugiwara.

El médico paró durante unos segundos, recuperando la respiración, tras los cuales se levantó con cuidado de encima de su compañero. Volvió a sentarse entre las piernas abiertas del otro y pasó un dedo juguetón por el vibrador que aún taponaba el culo del otro. Zoro soltó un ruidito ahogado.

-¿Debería dejarte así...? ¿Què te parece?- vio cómo el espadachín cerraba los ojos con fuerza, extenuado y en su límite. Law sonrió interiormente. Apretó dos dedos en la entrada de Zoro y los hizo deslizarse hacia su interior con delicadeza, agarrando el vibrador -que seguía funcionando- para tirar poco a poco hacia fuera. Una vez sacado, lo apagó buscando mayor facilidad para extraer los genitales de los aros de silicona, y dejó el juguete sobre la cama. 

Zoro había volteado la cabeza hacia él, aliviado de no sentir tanta presión en su parte inferior. Miraba a Law pidiendo, sin palabras, que le tocase una vez más, una vez sólo sería suficiente para acabar, sólo una vez, ahora que podría correrse, sólo---

Un gemido salió de lo profundo de su interior al sentir cómo el Cirujano de la Muerte envolvía completamente su polla usando su boca, moviéndose con avidez por toda su extensión y aumentando rápidamente el ritmo. Poco tiempo después, la venda entre los dientes de Zoro absorbió gran impacto del grito que soltó cuando, aliviado, se corrió con fuerza dentro de la boca del moreno. Éste esperó pacientemente a que expulsase toda su carga antes de separarse del miembro.

El espadachín mugiwara estaba al límite de perder el sentido; la vista no se le enfocaba, le faltaba el aire y sus pulsaciones se habían disparado. Notó aflojarse su mordaza y caer la venda sobre su pecho antes de sentir la boca de Law contra la suya. Un beso ávido y demandante que le impedía respirar y cuya lengua le ofrecía a tragar su propia leche. Roronoa se atragantó, aún intentando respirar, pero tragó sumisamente esperando así conseguir oxígeno después. Sintió a Law apartarse y aprovechó para inspirar, tosiendo ligeramente restos de semen y saliva que escurrieron por sus labios secos.

-Espero, Roronoa, que haya quedado claro cómo espero que te comportes conmigo a partir de ahora- oyó decir a Law, de pie junto a él. Zoro se lamió los labios.

-S-sí-respondió con voz ronca y débil, aprovechando que por fin podía hablar.No aguantaría mucho más. Tras responder, sintió una mano agarrándole por el pelo y tirando con firmeza hacia abajo hasta hacerle levantar la cabeza: dos brillantes ojos grises se pusieron a la altura con los suyos.

-¿Sí, _qué_ , Roronoa?

Zoro se volvió a lamer los labios, y desvió la mirada de esos ojos.

-Sí... Milord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os ha gustado? Al principio pensé que igual me había pasado un poco, pero...¡qué coño! Me gusta así xD y espero que a vosotros también.
> 
> Espero comentarios, kudos, favoritos, marcadores, y todo lo que queráis aportar.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, notas, sugerencias...


End file.
